


Routine

by hinalii



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Trombley is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: ‘’See Sergeant’’ Trombley smirks wickedly at Sgt. Colbert: ‘’we do shoot dogs in Iraq.’’Wait till no one’s around. You'll see how I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. Bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that bit in episode 7 when Trombley offers Brad the Charms? Well... This is my intake on that.
> 
> The italic writings are Brad's thoughts.
> 
> I own nothing and I don't mean to offend anyone by doing this. I only write for my own fun.  
> English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.

‘’See Sergeant’’ Trombley smirks wickedly at Sgt. Colbert: ‘’we do shoot dogs in Iraq.’’ Then he produces a pack of Charms, tears at it with his teeth and playing all innocent offers it to Sgt. Colbert. The innocent smile looks dangerous paired with the wickedness in his eyes. Sgt. Colbert smirks back, of course he can’t let the kid think he can win this easily.

_Wait till it gets dark and no one’s around. You’ll see how I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face. Bitch._

_I can’t believe the kid had the nerve to offer me Charms._ Fucking Charms!

Two hours later the night is cold and so dark it feels like the void surrounds them. Brad is in the same spot they were sitting by that afternoon, watching the lights of the city. He hears movement behind him but it doesn’t startle him, by the cadence and heaviness of the steps it’s obvious it is a Marine. 

Trombley stops just behind Brad, who doesn’t even turn around to see who came to bother him, he fishes out of his pocket that same pack of Charms from that day, puts one in his mouth and leaning forward proceeds to chew it and scrape it with his teeth just right by Brad’s ear. 

Brad doesn’t give off any signal that it might reach him. He just turns slightly to Trombley’s direction and glares at him. Normally that would be enough to scare away any trained Marine with an experience wider than his but that’s not Trombley’s case. _The little psychopath._

‘’Spit out that fucking Charm, right away, Trombley.’’ Not at all intimidated, the younger man pushes a little further. ‘’Or what, Sir?’’ it is Brads turn to smirk wickedly. 

But before Brad can say a word, Trombley sinks to his knees right in front of him, Brad is already half hard, and seeing Trombley on his knees sporting that same fucking wicked smirk only gets him harder. 

On his knees in front of Brad, Trombley takes all his time to finish chewing his candy and then swallow what remains of it. Brad grows impatient in the waiting but no way he’s gonna show the kid how much he wants to shove his dick into the kids mouth and fuck it until he comes down his throat and erases any taste of Charms from it. He glares at Trombley until the kid decides to fucking move. 

Trombley licks his lips while he slowly pulls down Brad’s zipper, then opens his mouth slightly to lick Brad over his pants, getting the cotton wet and sticky, the only reaction that comes from Brad is a low hiss. Trombley takes that as a personal challenge and pulls out his cock swallowing it whole in one go. Brad tries to bite back a moan and takes a hold of Trombley’s head, scratching at his scalp with his short nails, if Trombley had longer hair he could grab a fistful and pull at it. In the back of his mind, for a moment a voice considers that Trombley must have done it before, it takes practice to pull a trick like that.

Trombley doesn’t seem to mind the scratches at his scalp, it actually seems that it has him putting more effort in sucking Brad’s brain out of his cock. Brad is almost on the edge and if Trombley doesn’t slow down he’s gonna come in moments, it’s been too long and combat jack only takes the edge off but doesn’t do much else. The same little voice in the back of his head sneers at him, ’it’s been too long’: just an excuse.

He’s so close now, so close... It's a matter of seconds now. He’s gonna come. He tries to warn Trombley, grabs his shoulder to push him away but the kid probably already knows giving the look he flashes to Brad before closing his eyes. He looks like he’s tasting the finest food the world could offer him.  
Brad comes down his throat, fighting to keep his eyes open on Trombley on his knees and failing. Time flows slower until the buzzing in his ears subsides.

Trombley rises up, his knee grazes Brad’s, wipes clean the angle of his mouth with a fingertip staring Brad in the eye, then pulls out the fucking pack of Charms, again, and puts one in his mouth, walking away chewing loudly as if that’s fucking routine.


End file.
